


ew BOYS

by hardlyfunctional



Category: rebekah fandom
Genre: F/M, i made it explicit bc of the het mentions, internalized heterophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyfunctional/pseuds/hardlyfunctional
Summary: ew boys





	ew BOYS

“ew,” rebekah said to herself, shocked at the the words she was reading, “that makes me sound heterosexual.”

she, rebekah, would never sink so low as to think a HETEROSEXUAL thought. 

she was heterophobic and PROUD

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke between me and rebekah (YES THE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY)


End file.
